Without Raven
by Ulrich-girl
Summary: Raven is injured, she can't fight, then she's stolen, the titan's can't find her and a wierd person shows up telling them they only have a week till Raven dies. Then a girl with powers comes to help them. Can they trust her as a titan? Please review!
1. 1: Slade's first attack

Disclaimer: If I owned teen titans I'd be faaaarrr away spending my money (lol) So I don't. --------------- Summary: Raven get's injured and can't fight. Slade attacks yet again. The titans force Raven to stay home while they go fight. When they come back she's gone. Robin reliezes he has feeling's about Raven. The titans on there second day of looking find a girl with special powers. But can they trust her. She had artistic ability, and has a beautiful voice. But she may have a secret behind her sea blue eyes and blue streaked brown hair. Also did I metion they only have two weeks to find Raven before......she's gone. It's a little short and it get's to the point, it may rushh things a bit. !My first fanfic ever!  
**Without Raven?  
** **Chapter 1. Slade's first attack**  
"Titans, go!" yelled robin as they stood in front of slade. Slade just stood there and laughed at them. Robin and the other's except Raven slowed down. Slade smiled, the other's didn't kow what to do so they followed Raven's lead They attacked him.  
"Azarath Metrion zinthos!" yelled Raven raising up. She raised a rock, much like Terra would've done. And sent it crashing for Slade. Raven never screamed 'Oh yeah', 'boyah!'. She just floated back down and stood their calmly. Slade ran, appearing behind Raven with super spead. HE flipped her over and she hit her back, not to hard, but hard enough to stall her. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and charged toward Slade, yet he missed terribly. Slade was above beastboy now.  
"Hello." Slade said, beastboy loked up, and slade dropped a rock on him. (they were in a cave). Beastboy was unconciouss and had swirly eyes. Raven couldn't move because her back was in full pain. Cyborg nodded at robin.  
"I've still got the sonic if you've got the boom!" he said. robin smiled. They ran up the sides off the wall.  
"Of all the pathetic tricks." sighed Slade with an evil laugh. Slade jumped up and grabbed cyborgs leg, and pulling it, sending him crashing to the ground. Robin was angered by this.  
"It's just me and you slade." Robin said angrily. Robin attacked slade, but Slade countered his evry attack.  
"I'm exsist too." said Raven in her mono-tone voice. she started chanting. "Azarath Metrion zinthos!" she yelled. Robin went after slade. And a elephant came herding. BB had awaken. Also a huge blue light shone. Every titan was about to attack with all they had.  
  
Slade took a step back, just one step. Smoke appeared.  
"Pathetic,he uses smoke to hide what a scaredy-cat!" yelled beastboy angrily, he turned into a small cat and stuck out his tounge. They waited for the smoke to clear, but Raven, had been having a bad day and just walked into the smoke feeling around. Raven stopped a look of sudden horror appeared on her face. Slade was not in the smoke. Slade was not in the cave. Slade was close. But not close enough. Slade was gone. 


	2. chapter 2: Raven's third injury

Chapter 2. Raven's 3rd injury  
  
The enter and exit ways to the cave suddenly filled with rocks. Slade laughed evily behind the rock wall.  
"You fell into my little trap titans. IT seems Robin, you have no way out of this." was the last thing Slade said before leaving them and all of the rock wall stuff happened.  
"Great trapped in a dark cave." muttered Beastboy sarcasticly.  
"Careful it's unstable." said Cyborg looking at his arm. Robin pondered this, they had been captured by Slade. What did he plan to do besides leave them, no slade was much worse then that. Suddenly lasers appeared in the walls.  
"Titans move!" yelled robin, moving quickly out of the way. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and speeded away from the laser. Cyborg ran with robin. Starfire flew quickly, but Raven was shot. She flew and hit the solid rock wall. A sharp rock cutting her back. She fell limply to the ground. The titans ran over to her.  
"I'm....fine." she said standing up, she hated attention. Really she was not fine, her back was bleeding awfully, and her chest, where she was blown, had a huge red spot through her clothes. Raven put a hand to her chest.  
"Are you sure?" Starfire asked looking at Raven with huge eyes.  
"I'm positive." said Raven.  
"Wonderful!" said starfire happily. Robin gave raven a look though. Raven got up feeling her back, she wasn't really a bad liar, she thought to herself.  
"Well if we are going to get out of this place...we have to blow the wall." suggested cyborg.  
"Or" they heard slades voice "die." Suddenly pieces of rock came crumbling down on them, and the remains of the cave roof fell. Crashing on top of the titans.  
"Titans MOVE!" exclaimed Robin running as quickly as he could.  
"Yeah. MOVE WHERE!" asked Cyborg impatiently.  
"How about here behind this huge rock?" asked Beastboy hurridly. Cyborg skidded and ran to the shelter of the enormous boulder. Starfire was in it's protection. Raven passed out in pain from the earlier shot! Robin went to save her, but instead both were crushed. Everywhere was silent. No one said a thing. Slade laughed again. Beastboy shivered.  
"HE does the laugh way too much dude." said Beastboy trying to forget about Robin and Raven for a second. In his head he was going over one thought. 'be strong beastboy...'  
"Now I know who Robin close too." Slade murmered. They felt his presence leave them.  
"Oh..shoot...Who am I kidding!" said Beastboy as he ran toward Raven and Robin. Embarrased, Robin Found raven had taken his damage, standing in front of him. She fell on top of Robin, it was a bit embarrasing. Robin tried to move, but.....for some reason he didn't want to. Ravens head lay on his chest. Robin knew if he didn't move....Cyborg and beastboy would make fun of him. HE was supposed to like starfire, and eevryone thought he did. But did he have a thing for Raven? HE Sat up, he was fine, nothing but a couple of bruises. Beastboy came running over.  
"Oh man dude you scared me! Are you ok? Not! I knew you were fine you probly faked it, right?" said Beastboy puffing in and out.  
"I'm fine but what about raven, she won't wake up. I think we need a hosptial!" Robin said As Starfire flew Cyborg over.  
"A...hopwitwal?" asked Starfire looking innocent. But robin didn't play around.  
" Cyborg call an ambulce! (-sp?)" Robin said panicking a bit.  
"ok ok. Slow down Man. She's still breathing!"cyborg said using his robot side to call an ambulce. Starfire had questuin marks all around her head.  
"An ambululenece? What is that?" asked Starfire, but she didn't get an awnser.  
"Star, Raven is realllllllyyyy hurt, so you call these people who come in a emergency car, and bring her to a specialized doctor." said beastboy holding Raven's hand.  
"OH!" said starfire and she flew down to Raven.  
"HER BREATHING IS SLOWING DOWN!" screamed BB. Raven lay there with them...sirense were heard. The emergency car pulled up, they laid her on a cot, and drove her away... 


	3. Chapter 3: Birds of a flock fly together

Wonderful reviews everyone, thank you. May I say sorry for those who have problems with the spelling errors. I don't have spellcheck, but that is my  
fault so, critisize my spelling if you want.  
Chapter3: Birds Of a flock fly together  
The ambulence drove away the sirens pierced the air. Robin didn't move an inch. He was completely still. Cryborg sat down on a boulder and watched the ambulence drive away, cheking the time on his arm from time to time. Beastboy kicked a small rock around quietly. And Starfire kept asking questions.  
"Why is everyone so silent? I know our friend Raven will survive this. She is always victorious." said Starfire stepping in front of Beastboy. Beastboy couldn't stop from thinking 'Why does Star have to be robins girlfirend, everyone knows they are the perfect match, but...'he snapped out of it.  
"Oh sorry star. That was nice of you. But Raven sometimes.....is hurt worse then she looks." said Beastboy kicking the rock with so much force that it hit a building a mile away. Cyborg spoke up.  
"It's like that saying 'Birds of a flock fly together. We, the teen titans are the same type of bird, and we want to go with Raven and help her get through this. None of us have ever gotten injured so badly." said Cyborg. Robin was still...still.  
"Well I think we've gotten enough time to think. Titans move out!" said Robin Finally. When they reached the T tower silence hauted them. One of them would try to start a conversation, but another would end it quickly.  
"Sooo I'll challenge you to Robo revenge...., Robin? Cyborg?" asked Beastboy queitly..."heh..."  
"I'm busy." said Robin, he left to his room. Cyborg turned around.  
"Me two." he said and left. Starfire sighed.  
"I'll go cheer up robin. You go cheer up Cyborg." said Beastboy walking to robins room. He knocked on the door.  
"Don't come in!" yelled Robin. HE sounded frustrated. BB opened the door.  
"I SAID DON'T COME IN!"yelled robin sending a kick toward BB, he didn't mean too...Beastboy dodged it and robin crashed into the wall.  
"ughhh"said robin swirly-eyed.  
"Dude, what's wrong with you, your room looks like a tornado hit it." Said beastboy peering into Robin's...room. The bed was in half, the sheves and tables were toppled over.  
"I let everyone down. I'm supposed to be a leader. Lead everyone to victory. Raven trusted me, she was willing to give her life! Like cyborg said birds of a flock fly together. Ravens and robins." Robin collapsed to the floor.  
"No dude. You did lead us to victory, Raven just got hurt. She's not going to die. And by the way it's the Robins flying through the flaming stars. Robin and starfire." said Beastboy as soon as he finished Robin slammed the door.  
"No one understands!" robin yelled. He went onto the roof and laid down, a breeze kept blowing by through his hair..Starfire went up to the roof.  
"I understand...my friend robin." said starfire hugging him. Robin pushed her off him.  
"No. you don't no one does." said Robin. Starfire looked hurt.  
"Earth people always say alone we are conquered, and together we conquer." said Starfire, robin smiled.  
"I think you mean divided we stad alone and as one we stad together." said Robin hugging Starfire. Emotions were shown. Starfire did like robin. she blushed and hugged him back.  
"Glorious." she said.  
"I should go apoligize to Cyborg and beastboy." confessed Robin breaking the everlasting hug. Starfire smiled again.  
"Yes. they are hurt inside themselves." said Starfire. Robin hadn't shown any loving emotion, he acted like starfire wasn't his girlfriend, but like a sister. Starfire didn't relize this.  
Robin left to go apologize.  
"Beastboy, I'm sorry. Same to you cyborg."said robin. Beastboy and Cyborg had been talking.  
"Uh ok." said Cyborg ansd shrugged. Beastboy smiled.  
"I accept your apology." said Beastboy. The phone rang then. Robin picked it up quickly.  
"Hello? This is robin." said Robin into the reciever of the phone.  
"Hello this is the hospital calling. Raven will be ok, she broke her leg and wrist and arm. We had to give her left leg surgery, and her right leg has a cast, she broke it. Her left arm and wrist are broken, her right arm is ok. She can't fight for two months. She seemed angry about that. Anyways you can pick her up in 2 hours. Good bye." said the nurse.  
Robin smiled and hung up. "Come one everyone were going to go visit Raven, she's going to be ok. They flew to the hospital. Robin ran to ravens room.  
HE found her laying on a hospital bed bandages practiclly covered her body.  
"Your ok!" he said hugging her lightly. No one was watching. They were still cheking in, BB had some troubles with the nurse.  
"Of course I am, you didn't expect this bird to fall behind, did you?" she said softly smiling. They got closer and closer. Till their lips touched, they kissed. Robin put his arms around her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever, or so it felt. Robin kept thinking, I never want this to end. Raven broke away for a second.  
"ME neither." she said having read his thoughts, they kissed again.  
  
So hows that for a little romance, I'll kick up the adventure soon, don't worry. secretly smiles deviously 


	4. Starfire and the fallen angel

Chapter 4. Starfire and robin's fallen angel  
Thanks for the idea's!  
  
Starfire walked in gleefully, she seemed almost prancing. It was such a dark day though. But starfire always smiled, she smiled as much as Raven frowned.  
"Hello friend Raven....." Starfire trailed off when she saw them. Anger burned in her eyes.  
"No! Starfire it isn't what it seems!" said Raven franticlly realizing why she was standing still. Starfire glowed green.  
"It's exactly what it seems! Raven I thought you were my friend. These human people tales of love are myths! Love is nothing but betrayal! Raven you were supposed to be my friend! Robin...you were supposed to be my....(choke)...(sob) boyfriend!" said starfire in tears. Raven tried to get up and say I'm sorry, but she couldn't. Raven felt hurt at herself, yes she was already in pain from all the numbing shots, if she'd been awake there heads would've come off, but anyways this pain was in her heart. Yes, she did have a heart, nor was it black.  
"I'm so sorry Starfire..............." said Raven, she had to much pride to cry. But one tear managed to escape. Robin was stunned, (he doesn't catch on very quickly)He never realized Starfire actually thought that, I mean everyone thought it, but even though she showed him more kindness.  
"I thought....when I...I never meant..." Robins words stumbled and jumbled together. Raven felt the pain more then before, the real pain. Robin was standing up, Raven was sitting up, her legs laid out on the bed pain in her eyes. And Starfire in a ball on the floor crying.  
"When I hugged you...I meant it like a brother sister hug. A mysterious figure stood in the shadows watching, blonde hair with blue highlights, a good aura coming from her presence, but everyone was to busy thinking everything over, so no one noticed her. Raven felt it a little, but paid no mind. BB walked in.  
"Woah! And I thought I had problems at Hospitals. What's going on dude?" Beastboy asked Robin, getting no reply he walked over to starfire.  
"Star? It's ok." said Beastboy wrapping his arms around starfire.  
"Ohhh now I understand." Beastboy relized that Raven was utterly silent, and he could see now Robin looked embarrased. Starfire crying, yup. Robin and starfire are offically done. Beastboy held Starfire.  
"It'll be ok Star." said Beastboy. Cyborg watched as jealousy burned in his eyes, but who was it for Starfire, or Raven? (vote A.Raven or B.Starfire or C.the coming, and going to be new half titan named Alexandra in the reviews) The mysterious figure dissapeared, there was too many people, she could be seen. The nurse came in.  
"eexxcuse me to interupt but you must leave now." said the nurse rolling the first word. She glared at Beastboy. They left, Cyborg amazingly silent, Robin looking back at Raven, starfire crying in her hands, and Beastboy patting her back lightly. Raven was alone, tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Back at the T tower  
  
Everything went sort of back to normal at the tower, Robin explained to Starfire that she can like a different person, she doesn't have to like whoever she liked at first sight. Starfire just left and went into her room. Beastboy and Cyborg were back at it fighting. Robin was in his room.  
"Should we order pizza?" asked Cyborg. "I mean since you and I don't want to cook, Robin is in his room, and so is Star, not like we would want her food anyways, so what do you think." said Cyborg in one breathe.  
"Hey! I like star's cooking! i think...But yeah pizza sounds good for a gloomy night like this." beastboy went between his thoughts. Cyborg ignored him and called the pizza palace.  
"Yes, one pizza with everything on one side and the other side with just cheese." said Cyborg, he hung up the phone. "HERE COMES THE PIZZA!" yelled Cyborg, Robin and Starfire appeared down in less then a second. They only waited a couple seconds till the door rang.  
"I'LL GET IT!" yelled beastboy running to the door. "Hello pizza person." he said.  
But what a surprise he got to see Raven standing there.  
"IT's been two hours they let me leave. And by the way, sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not a pizza person!" said Raven, she seemed a bit emotional. BB just yelled again.  
"IT'S RAVEN SHE'S BACK!!" he yelled, everyone appeared at the door to get a good look at raven.  
She had a sling for her arm, and was in a wheel chair so nessesarily she wasn't standing. Raven tried o keep clam, but Starfire came over to her.  
"It seems my enemy Raven has appeared." Starfire said still a bit jealous.  
"Listen Starfire, I'm sorry!" Raven yelled,a fire hydrant (-sp?) exploded. some tears escaped from her eyes. The rest of the titans hesitated. Raven fell to the floor. Robin looked at her, he picked up Raven, and boy did she way more with two casts! The titans headed to bed, and many fell asleep quiqly. But Starfire spied on Raven and Robin. Raven was crying, she never wanted to hurt anyone. She cried herself to sleep laying in Robin's hands, he had carried her to the roof. When robin relized she was awake he went to the living room and laid her on the couch and placed a blanket over her. She had fallen asleep. She wasn't wearing her cloak. Her hair came out underneath her head looking like a burst of purple, sort of like a suns rays. Or like a halo. Starfire gasped as Robin kissed Raven's forehead.  
"My fallen angel." said Robin smiling. He walked to his room tiredly. Starfire sighed and went to her room, also like Raven crying herself to sleep. When Robin reached his room he laid down thinking the name over.  
"My fallen angel...." 


	5. The kidnap!

Chapter 5: The Kidnap! -----All Great Reviews, Thanks! Also I need you to vote on wether its A, B, or C for who Cyborg likes in the reviews, tell me before chapter 6, because  
by then it'll be decided! Over and out ----  
  
Robin had drifted off to sleep peacefully. The night left and the sun peered over the hills. Beastboy still had peaceful dreams about cheese pizza, and starfire (who had gotten over Robin that night) of course. Cyborg got up earlier then usual, he had a funny feeling in his stomach. Cyborg walked over and into the living room, he saw Raven asleep on the coach, he too noticed her hair formed a halo like thing. Raven looked so much more beautiful when she was asleep, her eyes closed gracefully, and her body wasn't sprawled out like beastboy's was usually. Wait, did Cyborg just think Raven looked, beautiful when she was asleep. He hit himself. 'stupid cyborg!' he thought to himself. HE didn't want to make breakfast, so he just turned on the T.V., forgetting it was on full sound, when he turned it on the noise bursted out, probly waking up the whole world. Raven snapped awake with a jerk. Robin ran into the living room equipped and everything. Starfire stayed asleep (amazing right?) Beastboy also stayed asleep.  
"What's going on?" Raven asked putting a hand to her aching forehead. She saw cyborg at the T.V. and relized quickly. Robin just walked over to the coach and sat down. Raven winced.  
"You just had to sit there?" Raven asked, he had sat on her casted leg. He quickly moved hoping she wouldn't blow-up anything in anger or pain.  
"Um.sorry?" Robin apologized hopefully. Raven held her leg. Her eye's were piercing. Raven didn't say much, she controled her temper since after all she and him had kissed last night.  
"IT'S FINE" she muttered through gritted teeth. She flew to her room, her leg hurt immensly, and she needed to meditate.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Chanted her tired voice. "Azarath met-" she was inturupted by a knock. "Don't come in!" Raven decided she was to angry to talk to anyone.  
"It's me, I wanted to let you know me and the rest of the titans have to go bring down like 3 members of the H.I.V.E in downtown, you can't come, bye!" said Robins sweet voice.  
"Bye...."raven managed laughing at a quote that came into her head. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." she said after he left. Raven felt in a better mood and decided to go make some tea. She flew into the room on set some water in a kettle to get hot, meanwhile she rested on the couch reading. Suddenly the whole room filled with sand, like a sandstorm inside.  
"Ahhhcho" Raven sneezed sand getting all over her. "Ah-choo" she sneezed several times, finnally the sand blinded her eyes. She couldn't see but she felt someone stuff her in a bag and take her away. someone had planned this because they mixed pollen in with the dust, and she was allergic to pollen. (I made that up.) Great, inguries and allergies. Raven kept sneezing, what was this a pollen bag?  
"Who ha-choo! Are 'sniff' you?" Raven sneezed. But she got no awnser. So she kicked, but the person puched back. The kicking and punching lasted the whole time. Finnally someone cloaked let her out of the bag and laid her on a bed, then chained her there. The pollen was gone, but she still didn't know where she was.  
"ROBIN!!!" she screamed his name for help. She felt so desprate and lost.  
And at the same time the rest of the titans had figured out Raven was gone.  
"RAVEN!!!" robin screamed. Cyborg and beastboy laid a hand on his shoulder. Starfire looked worried. ----------------------------------  
  
a cliffhanger? don't you think? lol, anyways the plot is being put into play! 


	6. Titan Falling and Rising

Chapter 6: Titan falling and Rising  
Robin collapsed to the ground hiding his tears. Starfire ran to the kitchen to make her sadess pudding. Cyborg looked at Robin then he looked at the floor. Beastboy did the same as cyborg.  
"Well...we defeated 3 members of the H.I.V.E? Look to the bright side!" said Beastboy trying to break the silence. Robin glared at him, and beastboy backed off. Cyborg decided he needed to keep thinks in order a bit.  
"Dude, robin, BB was just trying to help you look at the bright side!" Cyborg tried to get Robin to apoligize. And it worked!  
"Alright, your right. I'm sorry beastboy. If anyone wants me I'll be training." Robin walked away with that. Starfire sighed and came in,  
"I'm so sorry Robin, but it seems we don't have the right ingrediants for the sadness pu-" Starfire looked up and noticed he was gone. She shrugged ".....do earth people always walk off when others are talking?" she asked the two left in the room. Cyborg shook his head no.  
"No Star, he was gone seconds before you came in." Beastboy said. Starfire made an Ohhhhh! Feeling rather stupid Starfire just plopped on he coach hoping Robin would come out soon. They really should go look for Raven. Beastboy and Cyborg played 'Racing bullets 2' and kept yelling.  
Robin punched the punching bag. His force and anger ripped a hole in it. The second time he punched it all the beans fell out.  
"Raven will be ok....robin calm down." he told himself. A knock rapped on the T-tower. Cyborg awnsered it first. Before him stood a girl looking sorta like terra only, she had brown hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a sort of dress. It ended before her knees, it had a v-neck and the lines from the ..well look V the lines continued from the v making sort of an x only not really. IT was two layers, the first a see through blue, and the second layer was a silkwhite. HEr eyes were a sea blue. Cyborg was dumbfounded, she was soooo preety. Beastboy ran to the door, he agreed she was beautiful. Robin never came. Starfire glared at her, noticing the boys were flirting with her.  
"Hello. I'm Alexandra." her voice was soft yet beautiful "You can call me Alex."  
"Hello Alex. Why are you here?" Starfire asked. "Do you wish to come inside?" Alexandra stepped inside gracefully. They noticed she wore see through blue glass like sandals with three skinny straps crossing, and two formed a place for her big toe.  
"Thank you. I've come because I know things about Raven's dissapearence." she said. The two boys smiled a huge smile, "Great!" they said in unison. but starfire wasn't sure, Raven had tought her a thing or two.  
"Wait! What are your powers?" Starfire asked. (for once this might be helpful)  
"Um...Telekinesis, turning things into ice. Use anything to do with ice. I'm really good at computers and machine repair. So thats about it." Alex said "Oh and I read minds." she finished. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, with one blue highlight hanging down on her face. I'm Terra's cousin, but I'm different from her." she smiled brightly. Meanwhile-  
Raven lay on a bed, her leg and arm felt ripped off. Her clothes were torn in many places. She was unconciouss from a huge cut she had just gotten. There was knifes everywhere. There was a knife exactly 6 inches from her, and this is how it worked, every day it would drop an inch, so on the 6th day it would be touching her, and on the 7th.....Also, a poison had been injectred into her, and she had fallen into a coma. A person laughed a awful laugh. A lock of blonde hair fell from a tighty bun. ------------------------------back at the tower  
Robin came down looking like a mess, he had heard the whole thing. If you help us find Raven....I suppose we can trust you for now.  
"I'm robin." he said completely ignoring the fact she was beautiful. Alex smiled.  
"Very nice to meet you." she said. Then looking serious she began to get to the topic.  
"Well, I traced some clues to the H.I.V.E's cave." she said her blue eyes shone.  
"What clues?" robin asked. The conversation seemed to last forever, and it was more like a small fight. Finnally the titans decided for some sleep. But alex shrugged.  
"I don't need sleep where I come from." she said picking up one of Raven's books off the couch, "I'll read this" she said sitting down.  
"well...ok." said Robin as he left with the others. When they had left she hit her head with the book, standing up.  
"How can I tell them who it is without her finding out I betrayed her. Gosh dangit why does she have to be so darn clever!" Alex turned Ravens book into ice on accident.  
"Whoops..." she said sitting down again. Alex sighed and though strangely about Cyborg. He was preety cute. Alex hit herself with the ice book again. "Focus Alex!" she said aloud but to herself. Later that night Alex decided that a nap wouldn't hurt, it wouldn't help either, but oh well. By time she was fast asleep the titans gathered for a meeting.  
"She is much nicer then I thought." said Starfire practiclly yelling. Robin covered her mouth.  
"Shhhh we might wake her up." said Robin in a whisper. Alex stirred. They were in the same room as her, so they had to be carefull.  
"I say we make her an honorary titan." said Cyborg glancing at the sleeping girl.  
"Me too." agreed Beastboy.  
"But, she knows too much, how did she know Raven was kidnapped, we haven't told anyone. How does she know all of these clues? She knows something and won't tell us, I can feel it." argued Robin.  
"Yeah I agree she's not telling us something." Beastboy quickly looked at her while speaking.  
"Let's see if we can get it out of her." said robin uncovering Starfire's mouth. On cue they walked over to her.  
"OK ALEX WE WANT TO KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Yelled Starfire, a huge wind blew them back.  
"What? huh? Oh. I don't enjoy this sleep thing you see strange vision sort things. And also wait are you talking about I have no secret." Alex awoke her sea-blue eyes opening. Cyborg sighed a long look on his face. The rest of the titans did likewise.  
"WAIT!" she said looking down at her shoes. "I'll tell you..." Alex sighed a tear fell from her face and froze when it touched the ground. More tears fell. Cyborg held out a hand. Alex accepted it and stood up.  
"I..." she sniffed" sort of....well...um" more tears fell, but at a quicker pace.  
"Go on, we're all ears." said Robin listening carefully.  
"I guess you could say...I kind of...well I do..I....um....My co- ...well see....theres this...I've known this...I'm sorry , I don't know how to start." she said now crying.  
Robin sighed "Just flat out say it, it'll be easier once you get it out." he said.  
"Ok...your right. I...well me, no I know...um wait...ok! ok! I KNOW WHO STOLE RAVEN!" she said collapsing in frozen tears. Alex cried.  
They all gasped.."Well who tell us!" demanded Robin shaking her.  
"Back off her, Robin." Cyborg said, Robin backed off sighing.  
"Ok...I'll tell you. The person who stole Raven is giving her a week, after that on the stroke of midnight of the 7th day she'll die." Began Alexandra. "And that person is.....   
  
Ohhhh a cliff hanger yet again! Will she tell them? If she does who is it? Who does Cyborg's heart beat for? All these questions will be awnsered in the next chapter of 'Without Raven' 


	7. together we stand

Chapter 7: Together we stand  
"Terra" (I usually love Terra, but she was the perfect person to be evil in this fanfic, so alll you Terra lovers don't kill me!) Alex cried more a silver pool around her.  
"Now that I've told you she'll kill me!" she said in tears, Cyborg put his arms on her shoulders.  
"It's ok." he said. Alex got up.  
"Lets go. Usually I don't do teams so bare with me, I'll show you where Raven is." Alex showed no more signs of weakness. She was a strong girl. For once she was going to stand up to her cousin, who had killed her mother, and her aunt and her whole family accept her little sister. Miss Independent  
  
Raven was in a coma and the knife had dropped three inches already. Terra sensed someone was going to come earlier then usual. She forced the knife down and extra two inches. Alex walked in.  
"Hello my cousin." She said bowing down.  
"Hello my servant!" Terra sneered.  
"Not for long. I am not your sevant!" Alex shot icebolts at Terra, not expecting them, she fell to the ground. But Terra had been raised by slade, she was much stronger now. She took out a gun.  
"I will kill you." Terra smiled devily.  
"No, WE will kill you." said Alex, the rest of the titans came out.  
"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Alex went staight for Terra, but Alex was blown back to the wall with a thud. Alex was ok except for some bruieses and a deep cut on her arm. Robin kicked, but found a hand on his ankle, Terra, she threw him down. Beastboy turned into an elephant and charged at Terra, she picked him up and threw him toward the wall. Cyborg shot at her, but she dodged each one, and sent a rock crashing into cyborg. Starfire did the same as cyborg, and had the same outcome too. The titans stood up, they were not done. But then All the titans were blown back by a yellow light. but soon it was matched with a blue light. The two lights were enormous, either the yellow one engulfed them and they were done for, or the blue light won and they were victorious. Starfire was scared, so beastboy held her.  
"Beastboy if we die, I want you to know I love you!" said starfire over the huge amounts of noise.  
"ME two Starfire!" Beastboy was happy they kissed. Cyborg shot adding to the blulight. Robin undid Ravens chains. She woke up, weak and unhealthy.  
"I love you Robin!" Raven kissed him.  
"I love you Raven!" They now kissed on the lips. Starfire relized she could help. She shot starbolts into the blue light, which was now blue and orange. Raven sent shots into it also. Now the light was two shade of blue, orange, and black, Beastboy shot green bolts from a gun. Adding green to the light. Soon the light turned rainbow. The rainbow light engulfed everything. Two days passed and the smoke cleared. Alex was unconciouss. Starfire, BB, cyborg, and Robin were fine, Raven was also unconciouss. Cyborg kissed Alex on the lips, she woke up and kissed him back. YAY! It's not a cliff hanger, sorry it's so short, but there's only three more chapters! 


	8. SURPRISE

Chapter 8: SURPRISE!  
Raven awoke to see Alex and Cyborg kissing. She held her head. Robin was next to her holding her other hand.  
"You're awake." said Robin softly. Raven just wanted to cry after everything that had happend. Robin held her gentlly, not wanting to hurt her leg or arm. Raven looked into the maksed eyes.  
"Robin....why do you hide your eyes behind that mask?" Raven asked wanting to know for some time.  
"To mask my emotions, like you do with your cape." explained Robin hugging her. But the happiness lasted only a second, Slade appeared. Alexandra and Raven were to weak to fight. So they talked.  
"Hello Raven." Alex said hoping to know more about her. Raven smiled slightly.  
"Hello Alex, thank you for saving me. Will you stay with us and be a titan?" Raven asked. Alex looked sadly away.  
"If Robin would let me...yes." said Alex her eyes full of promise. Cyborg was blown back. Alex staggered up, but fell, she crawled over to cyborg. His head laid on her lap. She placed a hand over his forehead.  
"Alex! Watch out!" Raven yelled and a green elephant fell on her. Raven staggered over. Cyborg awoke, back to perfect health. HE ran to help Robin and Starfire. Alex lay pale on the ground. BB apoligized to the uncionciouss figure and ran to help. A huge pool of water had surrounded her, from beastboy when he was an elephant. The water froze, leaving her frozen in a block of ice. The fight ended awfully, Slade escaped at the last minute. They carried the block of ice home. The had to chisel it off her. They lay her in a room. When Alex woke up, she awoke to a room painted all shades of blue and purple. She lay in a light blue bed with purple pillows. Stars where painted everywhere.  
"SURPRISE!" Yelled the titans. Robin came up.  
"You are an offical titan now." said Robin. Alex smiled brightly.  
Starfire cut in "I hate to stir the glorious moment but...........  
  
I've got writers block! ANY IDEAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Sing

Chapter 9: Sing  
"Alex is ill." said Starfire. Alex was confused, how did she know, and how was she ill, she didn't feel sick.  
"Oh, about that. We gave you a shot to see if you were sick and tested the blood at cyborgs computer, Starfire was monitering it." Cyborg explained.  
"Yes, our sick friend Alex" said Starfire. Robin stood there. Alex looked from person to person. Raven was missing. She then relized Raven was in a bed next to her.  
"Raven has the same sickness, idiodic isn't it?" said robin stroking her face.  
"I can't be sick, I feel fine, and if I was sick......." Alexandra's face had horror on it.  
"What?" cyborg asked holding her hand.  
"I would be close to dieing, and I would die if I didn't get better in a week." said Alex her eyes shone a quick purple. Now that Robin thought of it, Alex's face was like Ravens' only not pale. She had the same frown, and her eyes, when they flashed purple. Alex suddenly held her head.  
"Oh no....." She fell back onto the pillows, her face looked flushed. And her body was burning up.  
"Listen, if I die there's something you guys should know. I'm raven's older sister." Alex said weakly her voice was feverish. She continued. "Me and her cought this exact fever. And Azar, our mother to find the cure for it, she found it, and first gave some to me, because my fever was worse, Raven didn't get it quickly enough, so she turned very pale from the sickness, the color drained from her. So thats why she's pale and I'm not. But my mother gave her the rest, and she got more then I did, that was an accident. but then on my 7th day of the fever I passed out. They thought I died, since I wasn't breathing, but I had only lost ny breath temporlarily, for only a minute, but they only listened for 5 seconds. My mother gave my sister a cloak, to mask her emotions. When I woke up, everyone was gone, so I ran thinking they had all left me, thats how I winded up on earth. When I got to earth I changed, my energy, why? I don't know. But I was cured when my powers changed. Raven was cured the day before they thought I died. MY body is weaker from the last time I had the disease, raven will probly survive, but me.  
  
Probly not." Alex fainted at that. Robin and the other titans were shocked, it was alot to take in. Starfire starting crying. Beastboy comforted her. Raven awoke an hour later, only a little less sick then Alex. When robin told Raven what Alex said, Raven fainted. There was nothing the titans could do for the two, but give them hope, and that was helping. Beastboy and starfire set out to find the cure, but it would not be easy. Alex grew pale and weak. Raven grew weak. Raven could still lift a spoon, but Alex could barley lift a crumb. Robin and Cyborg were more worried then Alex or Raven were. One night Cyborg walked into Alex's room to here her signing, she was really well, her voice was soft yet high, she was singing My imortal, and other sad songs, but she always kept smiling to whatever happened. That night, Robin found Raven sitting next to Alex, them singing together, robin had no idea Alex and Raven were such good singers.  
"Ohhh oh ohhhh. Catch a falling star andput it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day" Raven and Alex sang.  
"Why are you guys singing?" robin asked pushing a stray hair of Ravens aside, she smiled a rare smile.  
"Singing lifts the spirits." said Raven weakly. Alex smiled more, nodding.  
" In that case." Robin and Cyborg started to join Raven and Alex in "My immortal"  
  
So sad....crys 


	10. the begining of a new sad story

Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry to leave you hanging, but this is the last chapter, and it's a cliff hanger,The next story, or rather the sequel is coming in two or three weeks.  
  
Chapter 10: The beginning of a New story!  
Starfire looked through some bushes, they were on the planet Metrion, it was dark and gloomy. Beastboy looked through the trees.  
"A blue flower with a purple stem, bring two." Raven's feverish voice echo'ed in his head. "Where on the planet Metrion can this flower be?" Beasboy asked joking a little.  
"Beastboy I am afraid this is no time to make funny sentances." said Starfire running to almost every flower.  
"They're called jokes, Star." Beastboy kept looking. "Hold On Alex we're going to get the flower." Robins voice now went through his head. "It'll be okay Raven." Images of robin pushing aside raven's star piece of hair was in his mind. Then a new picture came in. Alex lying in bed, with a wet cloth on her forehead, her face was flushed with fever. Raven was putting cold water on her face. Alex tried to protest, but Raven would not let her. Alex had pain in her eyes, suddenly she turned around in a violent fit of coughing. Raven looked stronger, not as weak of frail as Alex. Beastboy had not seen this happen before he left, he felt alarmed, it was probly happening right now.  
"Starfire, I don't think it's here, lets check planet Zinth." said Beasboy. Back at the tower.  
Alex couldn't lift anything, not the covers, she couldn't walk. Raven seemed stronger then the day before. No one knew why. Alex passed out , and fell into a coma, she wasn't waking up. IT had only been two days since the fever started. Raven even began to worry. They called a doctor, but they knew he wouldn't be able to help. And he wasn't. Cyborg spent all day sitting by Alex's bed, worried. Raven often cried when she was alone. Tragedy was everywhere. Out of the tower people where worried for Raven and Alex, but mysteriously people kept dieing out of no where, someone would often find someone in a coma, and then soon dead. So the sky became cloudy, it rained almost every day, and the population was dropping rapidly.  
Panic spred throughout the city, people stopepd going outside there homes , stores closed, and people wore white cuffs over there mouths. The happy city was now awful, if you saw someone happy now a days you would rejoice. Happiness was rare, and darkness encased the whole state, and there was no escaping it, when people left the state, they brought the darkness with them, spreading it.  
"We have to do somehting!" yelled robin.  
"What can we do?!" yelled cyborg. They were in a different room. "We can't leave them, they need us, we can't cure them, we can't do squat!" continued Cyborg yelling. Robin sighed, feeling rather defeated.  
"I don't know what we can do....but people are dieing around us, and we're just watching them!" said Robin making a point. Cyborg felt rather defeated also.  
"Ok, your the leader, BB and Star can't find the flower, and the're only on Zinth, not even done searching it." said Cyborg, they both sighed. Raven and Alex were so close to death it was scary. Alex screamed, Cyborg and Robin ran into her room. She had collapsed on the floor. Raven was in tears. Flashback---  
"Alex whatever happens you muust be there to protect your sister." said a young woman, she had blonde hair with purple and blue streaks in it. Her name was Arella, and she was Alex's and Ravens REAL mother. Azar was a woman who Arella had given her children to, because Trigon had attacked. Alex had light purple hair with blue streaks, her hair was in a ponytail high on her head, almost like a cheerleaders ponytail. She was only 6 at the time, Raven was 1.  
"Ok mommy, I promise I will always take care of Ravy!" said Alex smiling brightly. Alex picked up her sister and played around with her.  
"Mommy sissy and I are going to play in the sandbox!" yelled Raven gleefully. Arella smiled, "Ok be carefull!" she called. Alex and raven were building a metrion house out of sand. Raven triped over a shovel and was sent falling on her face in the sand. But Alex caught her before she fell. Raven was scared and crying.  
"It's ok Ravy. I'm always there, wherever you or I am." said Alex holding her sister.  
"Really and always?" asked Raven wiping her eyes.  
"Really. Always. Even if I die I'll always be watching you, so you better behave." said Alex smiling. Raven smiled.  
"Ok Iw'll behwave!" said raven smiling brightly................  
  
end of flashback.  
"I'm....so sorry I failed you mother, I'm sorry....to you too...Raven..." Alex said as Raven help Alex's head in her lap.  
"You didn't fail me....stay here Alex...Please don't go!" said Raven hugging her sister close. Tears fell from Ravens sad face.  
"It's ok Raven, I'm always there wherever you or I am." said Alex. Raven immedietly recognized what she had said, tears fell silently now.  
"Really and always...?" Ravens voice was at a whisper.  
"Really, and always. Even if I die I'll always be watching you, so you'd better behave." Alex smiled.  
"I'll always behave for you! Just don't leave me Alex!" said Raven. Alex smiled.  
"I never will." she said. Cyborg and Robin didn't have a clue about what was going on, all they knew is that Alex was going to die.  
" But I need to see you!" said Raven tears just falling.  
" And you will. In the flowers, and ice, and earth, and older sisters. And in the sky, almost everywhere." said Alex smiling. Raven smiled now too.  
"Ok..." Raven smiled. Someone knocked on the door. Was it BB and Star? Or was Alex going to die? Find out in: Raven's past the sequel to Without Raven.  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??! Thank you for the great reviews Sniff I never knew I could write something so sad, I can hardly see through my own tears. 


End file.
